6:Jirachi Wishmaker(Gotta Dance Vorfilm
Veröffentlichung Deutschland: 14.05.2007 USA: 01.06.2004 Japan: 19.07.2003 thumb|Logothumb|Die Festzeltgegendthumb|Butler und Dianethumb|Max bekommt den Stein von Butlerthumb|Jirachi erwachtthumb|Max und Jirachithumb|Butler klaut Jirachithumb|Groudon zerstört allesthumb|Butler schützt Jirachi Pokemon im Film Jirachi, Groudon, Absol, Libelldra, Brutalanda, Kirlia, Magnayen, Zwirrlicht, Pikachu, Mauzi Personen im Film The Great Butler, Diane, Ash, Maike, Max, Rocko Zusammenfassung Ash, Maike, Max und Rocko sind dabei ein Jahrtausendereignis zu beobachten: Den Milleniumskometen. Als sie die Gegend erreichen, wo die Milleniumspary steigen soll besuchen sie auch einige der Attraktivitäten vor Ort. Dazu gehört die Zaubershow des "Great Butler". Die Show erweist sich als sehr unterhaltsam und spannend. Als die Gehilfin von Butler, Diane, jedoch einen kristallartigen Stein in der Show einsetzt hört Max eine merkwürdige Stimme. Irgendwann kann es Max nicht aushalten und er läuft nach vorne auf die Bühne. Ash wundert sich und verfolgt Max. Auf der Bühne angekommen scheinen Butler und Diane nur bedingt überrascht, daß Max eine Stimme hören konnte und führen die Show mit Ash und Max zu Ende. Nach der Show erfahren unsere Freunde jedoch von einer Legende, die genau den gezeigten Stein betrifft. So soll sich in dem Stein das legendäre Pokemon Jirachi befinden, welches in der Lage ist jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Um es jedoch zu wecken müssen zwei Bedingungen erfüllt sein: a) Es muß die Milleniumskomet-Nacht sein und b) Jirachi muß einen Freund gefunden haben. Wie es scheint ist Max der gesuchte Freund und die Milleniumsnacht steht unmittelbar bevor. Freundlicherweise überläßt Butler Max den Stein vorerst, worauf dieser sehr stolz ist (Maike darf den Stein natürlich nicht anfassen ^_^). In der Nacht passiert es dann auch - Jirachi erwacht! Alle sind begeistert und wollen sich direkt etwas wünschen. Als Max sich jedoch Süssigkeiten wünscht, merken alle schnell, daß Jirachi diese nicht herbeizaubert, sondern von einer Süssigkeitenbude auf dem Festplatz herbeiteleportiert hat! Was unsere Freunde auch noch nicht wissen: Butler ist nicht der nette Typ, der er zu Beginn zu sein schien. In Wirklichkeit ist er hinter Jirachi her und will es sich nun schnappen, nachdem Max es freundlicherweise für ihn befreit hat. In einer kurzen Rückblende sieht man nämlich, daß Butler damals ein Forscher für Team Magma war und daran arbeitete das legendäre Groudon aus einem Fossil wiederzubeleben. Als sein Projekt jedoch mangels einer ausreichend starken Energiequelle scheiterte, wurde es vom Team Magma-Boss persönlich herausgeschmissen und als Versager tituliert. Für Butler, der fest an sein Projekt glaubte, war dies eine unglaubliche Schmach. Er nahm sich fest vor Groudon eines Tages mit Hilfe von Jirachi und ihrer Energiequelle - dem Milleniumskometen - zu erschaffen. Und nun ist sein Ziel zum Greifen nah, nachdem Max Jirachi aus seinem 1000-jährigen Schlaf erweckte... Im Laufe des Tages taucht im Zauberzelt von Butler auch ein Absol auf. Es scheint für unsere Freunde zunächst unklar was das Absol hier will, doch da es offenbar etwas von Jirachi will greifen alle - und vor allem Butler - zu präventiven Maßnahmen. Schließlich fängt Butler das Absol in einem Käfig und schläfert es mit Hilfe von Hypnose seines Kirlia ein. In der zweiten Milleniumsnacht geht Maike mit einem Wunschstern, den sie am Markt kaufte, zu einem Felsen um die zweite der 7 Klappen umzulegen. Ihr wurde gesagt, daß, wenn man in jeder der sieben Milleniumskomet-Nächte eine Klappe umlegt ein Wunsch wahr wird. Doch in dieser Nacht entdeckt Maike auch Butler, der sich aus seinem Wagen schleicht und in die Zauberarena geht... Butler hat sich nämlich in der Nacht heimlich Jirachi geschnappt und es nun in einen Apparat gelegt. Diane ist sichtbar alles andere als glücklich als sie sieht, daß Jirachi unter der Prozedur leiden muß. Nun erfahren wir auch, daß Jirachi ein "wahres Auge" besitzt, mit dem es Energie vom Kometen absorbieren kann. Unter Zwang bringt Butler Jirachi dazu einen Teil der Energie abzusaugen. In diesem Moment treffen dann auch Ash, Rocko, Max ein, die von Maike herbeigeholt wurden. Mit Hilfe von Diane, die all dies nicht mehr ansehen kann, gelingt es Jirachi zu befreien und von Butler zu fliehen. Auch das gefangene Absol kann sich retten und entkommt. Wie Jirachi Max per Telepathie mitteilt, will es zurück nach Hause. Von Diane erfahren unsere Freunde auch genau wo dieses Zuhause ist. Denn Butler und Diane waren bereits einmal an diesem Ort als sie Jirachi fanden. Diane erzählt auch weiter, daß Jirachi normalerweise in der 7. Nacht ihr wahres Auge öffnet und vor dem nächsten 1000-jährigen Schlaf die Energie des Kometen absaugt. Diese Energie wird dann während der Schlafzeit an die Umgebung und die Erde abgegeben. Genau diese gigantische Energie wollte sich Butler jedoch zunutzen machen. Klar, daß alle beschließen Jirachi nach Hause zu bringen. Die Fahrt in Dianes Zirkusbus dauert mehrere Tage. Während dieser Zeit haben Max und Jirachi sehr viel Spaß und werden die besten Freunde. Doch mit der Zeit überkommt Max auch Kummer, da er weiß, daß Jirachi ihn nach 7 Tagen verlassen wird. Auch die Aufmunterung von Ash, daß Jirachi für immer in Max' Herzen bleibt, hilft hier wenig. Am 7. Tag des Milleniumkometen erreichen alle schließlich Jirachis Heimatgebiet. Hier werden sie auch, überraschend, von vielen wilden Pokemon wie z.B. Libelldra begrüßt. Das Absol schließt sich auch unseren Freunden an und weist ihnen den Weg zu Jirachis Heimat. Dies war übrigens auch Absols eigentliches Ziel als es alle besuchte. Doch durch Butlers Eingreifen kam es nicht dazu seine Absichten kenntlich zu machen. Am Ziel angekommen öffnet Jirachi ihr wahres Auge und beginnt die Energie des Kometen zu absorbieren. Doch genau in diesem Moment schnappt eine Falle von Butler zu, die Jirachi in ein Kraftfeld sperrt und in eine Maschine befördert. Butler wartete an diesem Ort und plant nun sein Ziel, die Erschaffung Groudons, zu erreichen. Ausgegrenzt durch eine Art Kraftfeld können unsere Freunde auch nicht verhindern, daß die Prozedur beginnt. Selbst Dianes Versuche, den einst so netten Butler zu überzeugen helfen nicht. Doch da taucht Libelldra auf und zerstört das Kraftfeld, welches unsere Freunde gefangenhielt. Ash und Max steigen anschließend auf Libelldra um gemeinsam Jirachi aus der Maschine zu retten. Leider hat Butler dies alles mitbekommen und ruft seinerseits ein Brutalanda, mit dem es zu einem Luftkampf kommt. Ash hat jedoch eine gute Idee, indem er Max und Pikachu in der Nähe der Maschine absetzt und mit Libelldra inzwischen Butler und Brutalanda ablenkt. Der Plan klappt sogar und Jirachi kann aus der Maschine befreit werden! Während sich unsere Freunde zurückziehen sehen alle jedoch, daß die Maschine wohl genug Energie hatte um dennoch etwas zu erschaffen... Das Wesen, was dort jedoch nun entstanden ist, ist kein Groudon - auch wenn es diesem ähnlich aussieht. Wie Butler selbst bemerkt, war es ein fürchterlicher Fehler dieses Monster zu erschaffen, welches nun beginnt alle Energie der Umgebung in sich zu saugen. Als kurz darauf Absol auftaucht und das Monster angreift, beginnt das Monster zuerst Absol und dann alle anderen Pokemon der Umgebung mit einer Art "einsaugenden Rankenhieben" einzufangen und innerhalb seines Körpers zu lagern. Selbst Team Rocket, die aus ihrem Ballon alles beobachteten, werden in Groudon eingesaugt. Unsere Freunde fragen Butler, der sich offenbar nun besonnen hat, ob er nicht einen Plan hat, wie man Groudon stoppen kann. Doch Butler fällt auch nichts mehr ein. Erst als sich etwas später Diane opfert und statt Butler eingesaugt wird, fällt Butler etwas ein. Er könnte die Maschine, die dieses Monster erschaffen hatte umkehren. Dafür braucht er jedoch Ash' und Jirachis Hilfe. Ash zögert zuerst und traut Butler nicht, doch als Jirachi mitteilt, daß Butler nicht wirklich Böse ist, sind alle bereit Butlers Plan zu probieren. So wird Butler bei seiner Maschine abgesetzt während Ash, Max und Jirachi auf Libelldra das Monster ablenken. Dank der Teleport-Fähigkeit von Jirachi können unsere Freunde auch jedem Rankenhieb entkommen und genügend Zeit für Butler gewinnen. Schließlich ist es soweit und Butler will die Maschine einschalten. Dabei rutscht er jedoch ab, so daß Ash den Hebel umlegen muß. Als nun ein Rankenhieb des Monsters Jirachi zu fangen droht, opfert sich Butler um Jirachi zu schützen. Wenige Momente später kann das Monster schließlich besiegt werden. Gleichzeitig lädt sich Jirachi mit Energie auf und kann alle eingesaugten Pokemon und Menschen zurückteleportieren! Nun sind auch Butler und Diane wieder vereint und glücklich. Butler hat seinen Fehler natürlich eingesehen und wird so etwas nie wieder machen. Nur Max, der sich nun von Jirachi verabschieden muß ist traurig. Doch als sich Jirachi von Max und seinen Freunden ein Schlaflied wünscht, kann er es nicht verweigern. Beim Singen des Schlafliedes wird Max letztlich auch klar, daß Jirachi immer bei ihm sein wird und er die tolle Zeit mit Jirachi für immer in guter Erinnerung behalten wird. Update zur Deutschen DVD(20.7.2007) Die deutsche Version von "Pokemon 6: Jirachi Wishmaker" erschien zu einem sehr fairen Preis von unter 10 Euro. Vermutlich ist dies eine nette Geste des Publishers um für die lange Wartezeit zu entschädigen. Da die DVD sehr ordentlich gemacht wurde, die englischen Namen beibehalten wurden und eine hervorragende Synchronisation eingearbeitet wurde, ist diese DVD auf jeden Fall ein Kauftipp! Im Vergleich zur US-Version fielen zwar einige unwichtige DVD-Extras wie die Bildergallerie oder das Quiz weg, doch dafür gibt es satte 9 Trailer zu anderen deutschen Anime-Highlights wie z.B. Sakura oder Kickers. Das untertitelte Interview mit dem Produzenten ist übrigens ein besonders schönes Extra, da es einen schönen Blick hinter die Kulissen des Films werfen lässt. Die deutsche Version der Menüführung gefiel mir übrigens viel besser. Alles in allem eine wirklich gelungene DVD, die in die Sammlung eines jeden Fans gehört ;)